Wasted Time
by chadleigh
Summary: My thoughts for the #raydordrawermystery. This is my first attempt at writing a #shandy story.


Andy watched thru the conference room window as Captain Raydor and Lieutenant Provenza spoke to the adult son and daughter of their most recent victim. As he glanced at his watch, he realized that they had been in with the family for over an hour now. Just when he was considering going in and interrupting them, the Captain stood, hugging the victim's daughter and placing a comforting hand on the son.

Opening the door without looking directly at him, she asked, "Lieutenant Flynn, could you please escort Jeff and Sarah to the elevator?"

When he returned, he noticed the Captain's blinds were closed as well as her office door. He decided to give her a few minutes before going in to check on her. Glancing over he noticed Provenza giving him that look. "What?" he asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you going in there or are you not? Provenza asked.

"I am. I was just giving her a minute. Why are you so interested anyway?"

"Because she was visibly upset, you and I both know this case hit too close to home for her."

"It hit too close to home for all of us. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought that was Sharon's dead body we were looking at this morning. The resemblance between Shelia Davis and Sharon was uncanny. They say everyone has a twin out there somewhere but, even their lives were almost identical. I hate to admit it but my heart stopped for a few minutes when I first saw her lying there," Andy replied shaking his head.

"Mine too, and I'm not the one in love with her," Provenza said with a sly smirk.

"Geez! What's gotten into you? I told you we are not dating, we're just really good friends."

"Dating or not, you love her. And I suspect she loves you as well. It will be interesting to see how much longer it takes her to give into it. Idiots!" Provenza replies shaking his head, but smiling softly.

Sharon sat at her desk going over all the details from the day in her head.

When Lieutenant Provenza called to notify her of their recent case, he specifically asked her not to come to the scene, saying he would explain later. Later happen to be when she met them at the morgue unannounced. The victim, Shelia Davis was literally and figuratively a "dead ringer" for Sharon Raydor. She could see that she wasn't the only one taken aback by the resemblance. Provenza, Andy and Dr. Morales were all three staring back and forth between Sharon and the dead body of Shelia. What made this case even more surreal were the actual similarities of their lives. They were both recently divorced after long legal separations, both have grown children, a girl and a boy, and both have ex-husbands who are alcoholics.

Meeting the victim's children in the interview room for the first time was difficult for all involved. Of course they immediately noticed the resemblance between their mom and the Captain interviewing them. Sharon was able to quickly put them at ease and both relayed the fear that their father was the person responsible for their mother's death.

It didn't take long for Sykes and Tao to locate Mr. Davis and bring him in for questioning. Flynn didn't feel comfortable with the Captain interviewing Mr. Davis but she insisted; knowing it would push Mr. Davis's buttons and hopefully lead to a quick confession. She asked Julio to join her in the interview room as the others headed to the media room to watch. As the Captain and Sanchez entered the interview room, Mr. Davis immediately went crazy the second he saw Sharon. Before they knew what was happening he jumped the table and tackled Sharon. His strength was too strong for even Julio to get him fully off her. As the others ran in from the media room, it took Sykes and Tao's assistance to finally pull him away. Dazed, with the breath knocked out of her, Sharon had to take a few minutes to get her bearings before Andy could help her up off the floor. It was just a matter of time before Mr. Davis gave a full confession.

Andy offered to go in with Provenza to inform the children of their father's confession but Sharon insisted on doing it. She knew they need closure and they needed to hear it from her. She also knew that she spent more time with them than required, but she felt was the right thing to do. Little did she know how much that conversation with two strangers would affect her?

As Sharon sat there alone in her office she replayed the words from the victim's daughter Sarah over and over in her head. "My mother spent her entire life thinking about everyone else, never herself or her own happiness. She stayed in a loveless marriage for over 20 years. She never once put herself first. Every decision she made was based how it affected us, even after we were grown. When we finally convinced her to divorce him, I begged her to start over, to find the love she deserved but she was too scared to open her heart, too scared of getting hurt. Too scared that she wasn't good enough to be loved because that's how he made her feel. And now she will never, ever have that chance to fully love and enjoy life."

So caught up in her thoughts and emotions, she didn't hear Andy softly knock and enter her office. He came around the side of her desk and quietly whispered her name. Looking up at him, with silent tears rolling down her cheeks, she was at a loss for words.

He gently reached down and brushed the tears away from her cheek. She reached for his hand and held it there against her cheek as a few stray tears continued to fall.

"Andy," she softly smiled.

"Are you Okay? Tell me what I can do?"

"I'm fine. I…I just need…I need some time."

"I can do that. I was just going to hit a meeting. I'll pick you up for dinner later?"

"Raincheck?" she asked, knowing he wouldn't want to leave her alone tonight.

"Sharon?"

Still holding his hand against her cheek and tenderly rubbing her thumb against the top of his hand, "Just tonight, please Andy? I'll be fine. I promise. Anyway, Rusty is leaving for San Francisco in the morning and I'd like to spend some extra time with him."

He pulled his hand from hers and cupped her chin to the make her look at him fully, "I don't like it, but okay. Text me when you get home?"

She nodded without saying anything more as Andy dropped his hand, turned and left her office.

She lay her head down on her desk, feeling the cool wood against her forehead where a headache was beginning to build. A few minutes passed before she sat up and opened her desk drawer. On top were the evidence bags containing the letters to her and Rusty from Wade Weller. She kept them close as a reminder of how far she and Rusty have come in the last few years. She laid the bags to the side of her desk and lifted out the small green and gold box containing the angel Andy gave her for Christmas. She could have packed it away with her other Christmas decorations, but she liked having it close just in case she needed it. She removed the angel from the box and sat it on the front of her desk by her name plate, turning it so she could see its smiling face.

Sitting the empty box to the side for a moment she reached for her purse and dug out her spare condo key. Cutting off a piece of green ribbon that had been tied around the box, Sharon looped the ribbon thru the key and tied it in a small bow. She placed the key inside the box. She then removed a piece of the light green monogramed stationary from the back of the drawer and began to write.

_A,_

_Thank you for waiting patiently for me. I will always need you._

_Love,_

_S_

She folded the note into a small square and placed it on top of the key before closing the box.

She put the evidence bags back in the drawer and started gathering her things to go home. As she made her way out of her office, she walked across to Andy's desk and opened his top drawer. She moved a box of toothpicks to the side and placed the green gift box to the front of his drawer. Just as she was about to close the drawer something red in the corner caught her eye. As she reached in and lifted the red bean bag she broke out into a fit of giggles, shaking her head before returning the bean bag and closing the drawer.

She slept fitfully that night, plagued by nightmares. The next morning Rusty found her still in her pajamas, sipping tea out on the balcony. "Sharon, is everything alright?"

"Hey, Rusty… sure… yeah everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

"I…I…kind of heard you screaming last night. I came to…to your door to make sure you were alright but it was locked."

Standing, hugging him close, "Oh, Rusty I'm so sorry. It's just…just …yesterday was a bad day and I...and sometimes I have nightmares. I'm so sorry I scared you. Don't worry I'm fine. Are you all packed and ready for your trip?"

"Yeah, but I can stay home if you want me…"

"Oh, no, young man! You are going. Rusty, you have been looking forward to this for weeks." Glancing at her watch, "Shouldn't Trey be here any minute to pick you up?"

"Yes, but…"

"No, buts Rusty! I mean it, I'm fine. I want you to go and have a wonderful time. "

Sharon made her way into the condo as Rusty followed. She went over to his bags to make sure he had everything he needed. Rusty's phone buzzed , it was Trey letting him know he was downstairs already. He went over and hugged Sharon tightly.

"Are you going to see Flynn this weekend?"

"Yes, I hope so. Now go. And text me when you get there, okay?"

Rusty turned, pausing at the door, "I will. And Sharon, I love you."

"Love you too, honey."

Sharon freshened up her tea and went back out on the balcony. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she dialed Lieutenant Provenza.

"Morning Captain."

"Good morning Lieutenant. I just wanted to let you know…I…I've decide to take a personal day today. Now if something comes up and you…"

"Captain is everything ok? Are you hurt from yesterday's…"

"Lieutenant, I'm fine. Just a few bruises, I just need…"

"No need to explain Captain, just as long as you are okay."

"Thanks Lieutenant."

Sharon spent the rest of the morning pampering herself. She took a long hot bubble bath and decided to let her hair dry naturally. She pulled on the oversized LAPD sweatshirt she borrowed from Andy a few weeks ago when she was cold. She hugged it close, enjoying his faint scent. It felt strange to be able to walk around the condo in just a sweatshirt. After a small lunch of carrot sticks and half a bagel she stretched out on the couch to read for a while.

It was well past lunch when Andy finally made his way into the murder room after being at the shooting range all morning. He immediately noticed that the light in Sharon's office was off.

"Where's Sharon?" he asked looking over at Provenza.

"You don't know?" Provenza countered.

"Know what? I haven't seen her since I left here last night."

"You two didn't have dinner? Haven't you been having dinner together every night?"

"Not last night. Now why the twenty questions? Where is she?" Andy asked becoming irritated.

"She's taking a personal day. She called early this morning."

"A personal day! You know as well as I do that Sharon Raydor has never taken a personal day. How did she sound? Do you think that bastard hurt her yesterday more than we thought?"

"Calm down. Calm down. I asked her and she said a few bruises but nothing more."

Provenza watched as Andy pulled out his phone. "Don't you dare call her!"

"I've got to know…"

"Well text her then, but do not call her. I mean it Flynn!"

Andy sat at his desk with his back to the murder room and composed a text to Sharon.

Andy: Are you ok?

Sharon: Yes

Andy: Not convinced I need more than yes.

Sharon: See you tonight?

Andy: You are killing me!

Sharon: Andy I am fine! I promise :-)

Andy: ok see you tonight

Sharon stared at her phone smiling. She checked the time, thinking she could read for a while longer before starting dinner and get more presentable. She fluffed her hair with her hand seeing that it was almost dry. One thing Andy teased her about over the past year or so was his wish to see the natural Sharon, natural curling hair and no make-up; so maybe tonight he will get his wish she thought.

The afternoon dragged on for Andy. Between looking at his phone hoping she would text again and playing everything that happen yesterday over and over in his mind, he couldn't concentrate on anything. If truth be known, the whole entire team was a little lost without her being there.

Around 4:00, Andy's cell phone rang, seeing that it was Rusty he picked up immediately.

"Hey Rusty."

"Hey Flynn, can you…like…make sure Sharon knows I made it to San Francisco fine. I sent her a text a while ago but she hasn't replied yet."

"Sure kid. I can do that," He replied, realizing Rusty doesn't know that Sharon isn't at work.

"Andy? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Kid, anything."

"Will you make sure Sharon is okay this weekend while I'm gone? She just…she just wasn't herself last night or this morning. I'm worried but of course she doesn't want anyone to worry about her. She'd kill me if she knew I told you…"

"Told me what?" Andy asked, trying to seem calm.

"She had a terrible nightmare last night. Her screams woke me up. I ran to her room but the door was locked. I stood there for a little while and then I could hear her crying too."

"Rusty that can happen sometimes when we have a really bad case. The case we had yesterday was just…just…I don't even know how to explain it. Look, I've got her this weekend okay. I will be there for her."

"If she lets you…"

"She will, Rusty. She will. I won't give her a choice. Now you go and enjoy your weekend. That is what she will want more than anything. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Flynn."

Hanging up, Flynn looked over at Provenza who had been listening. "Rusty thinks she's at work. He also said she had a terrible nightmare last night. Her screams woke him up." Shaking his head, he got up and headed toward the break room, "is this day ever going to end?"

Andy made himself a cup of the Captain's favorite tea hoping that help would calm his nerves. Sitting back in his chair, he glanced at the pile of financials he should be working on. Opening up his desk drawer to find a highlighter, he stopped short when he recognized the small green box sitting right on top. His heart started beating fast as he lifted the box from the drawer and sat it on his desk. He turned so his back was to the rest of the team. His first thought was surely she's not returning the angel I gave her for Christmas! He stared at the box, hesitating to open it. As he removed the lid, the first thing he saw was a folded piece of light green stationary. Lifting the note from the box, he starred at the contents below. Slipping his finger thru the green ribbon, he pulled the key from the box. He had unlocked her condo door enough in the last few months to know exactly what he was looking at. He carefully unfolded the paper and quickly read the note. Her words, though few sent a wave of love and happiness thru him. He marveled at what a huge step this was for her, for them both. He removed his key ring from his pocket and added her key right next to his. Reading her note one more time, he held it tightly against his chest before folding it and putting it back in his desk drawer.

It was almost 6:30 by the time he made it to her condo. He smiled brightly as he slid the key into the lock and opened the door. He was surprised to find the condo dark and the TV off. As he made his way into the living room he noticed her curled up asleep on the sofa, all legs and hair. He stood there for a moment, taken aback by how small and fragile she looked, yet so beautiful. Not wanting to scare her, he quietly sat down on the edge of the sofa beside her and gently rubbed her shoulder while whispering her name.

"Andy," she whispered, eyes still closed. "Did you leave early?"

"Sweetheart, it's after 6:30," he grinned.

"Rusty!" she bolted up trying to find her phone.

"Shh… Rusty's fine, he called me when he didn't hear back from you. He and Trey made it fine…"

"You didn't tell him…"

"No, I didn't tell him you weren't at work. But, he is worried about you. Sharon…" lifting his hand to cradle her cheek. "He told me about last night. You really scared him. You didn't have to be alone you know."

He sat back against the sofa and pulled her sideways into his lap. She didn't resist at all. She snuggled into his chest as he gently traced the space between her knee and ankle. "Thank you for my gift."

She snuggled even tighter into him, her hand flat to his chest. "I'm so sorry Andy," she started.

He tried to speak, but she placed a finger to his lips, "Let me finish. I've wasted so much precious time. We've wasted so much time, because of me. And I won't to do it anymore, I can't. I just love you too much. You have been a perfect gentleman and an even better friend. And I love you with my whole heart; I have for some time now. So…" she breathed out.

He reached down and gently wiped away her tears that had started to fall, running his other hand up into her hair. She turned and moved closer into him, bringing her lips to his. Their kiss was soft and hesitant at first. He pulled back and looked deeply into her emerald eyes whispering, "God, I love you!"

He pulled her back to him, lips crushing against each other, tongues dancing. She shifted her body so she sat straddling his lap. Her hands moved into his hair, needing to get him as close to her as possible. He slipped his hands under the hem of the sweatshirt and softly caressed her bare hip. She pulled slightly away from him, trailing kisses up his neck to his ear. "Andy," she sighed, "take me to bed."


End file.
